Shuuen No Shiori (Invertido)
by Rei Seishin
Summary: Es una pequeña ocurrencia que hice apartir de una imagen, bueno será asi: - Capítulo 1 – Juego de las Escondidas Solitario (D-ne) - Capítulo 2 – Advertencia de Impostores (A-ya) - Capítulo 3 y 4 (B-ko) - Capítulo 5 – Juego de las Sillas de la Imitación sin Rumbo (C-ta)


— Qué aburrido…

A las 7:21, escupí estas palabras a una habitación vacía, sin nadie más a la vista.

Obviamente, no había manera de que hubiese respuesta alguna.

Mis padres habían salido temprano en la mañana para ir a trabajar, así que para cuando me dirigía a la escuela, ya no había nadie en la casa.

Eso era algo que yo ya sabía desde hace tres años.

— … ¿Otra vez?

No había nadie más en la habitación, pero hablaba como si alguien pudiera oírme.

Sin embargo, mi voz se desintegró y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Durante los últimos días, he sentido constantemente la mirada de alguien sobre mí.

Pero cuando me doy la vuelta, no hay nadie allí.

Todo lo que veo es la puerta del baño que suelo usar, al fondo del pasillo.

La muy desgastada y crujiente puerta dejó escapar un extraño ruido.

¿Podría ser esto… miedo?

Eso fue lo que pasó por mi mente.

No parecía ser el mismo miedo que había sentido en mis encuentros con otros seres humanos, criaturas desconocidas o en tantas de mis extrañas experiencias personales.

Si pudiera pensarlo con más calma, diría que debo estar muy agotado debido a mi temor en los últimos días.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se había convertido en un estímulo terriblemente agradable que enriquecía mi vida diaria.

— Creo que jamás había experimentado algo como esto hasta ahora…

Con sólo pensar en ello, sentía el despertar de una excitación muy similar al miedo que estaba experimentando.

La curiosidad humana no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, huh.

Estas emociones contradictorias son realmente capaces de enseñarle a alguien como yo el placer de sentir miedo.

—Siempre existe una respuesta que puede conseguir la puntuación perfecta en un auto-análisis, pero parece que la misma difiere dependiendo de cada persona.

En mi caso, la respuesta perfecta a tal auto-análisis sería "pesimista".

— Me voy.

Susurro estas palabras en la entrada, dirigidas a nadie en particular.

Pues estas son sólo las palabras que utilizo para sobrellevar otro día de mi aburrida vida, algo así como mi pequeño amuleto de la suerte.

Mientras la lluvia caía del cielo nublado, la misma empapaba el asfalto, creando charcos de agua por todas partes.

—Era como si los sonidos de la ciudad fueran absorbidos por el de la lluvia.

Jugueteando con mi teléfono móvil, me aseguré de no observar a nadie a los ojos, mirando hacia abajo mientras caminaba.

Mientras lo hacía, noté mi reflejo en un charco, y me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

Un rostro relativamente serio. Combinado con el pulcramente planchado uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto, mi cara se veía mucho peor de lo usual.

Es tan aburrido, este mundo, esta vida, todo es tan horriblemente aburrido.

¿Podría alguien por favor, simplemente destruir este mundo tan aburrido…?

—Pensando en esto, como si se tratase de un lamento, caminé otra vez hacia la escuela.

— ¡Hey, D-ne!

Oí a alguien llamándome a lo lejos.

Era una voz bastante alta, la cual se expandió rápidamente.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a mi compañera de clases trotando hacia mí.

— Como siempre, pareces estar de mal humor.

Esta tipa que siempre está de buen humor es bastante popular en mi clase.

Si se preguntan por qué una persona tan popular se dignaría a hablar con alguien como yo… No es sólo conmigo, ella es de esas personas que trata de desarrollar una buena relación con todos los que pueda.

Para ser honesta, realmente odio a la gente así, que viven sus vidas siempre tratando de divertirse.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

Respondí sin rodeos, pero ella sólo sonrió y, con un "Eres tan fría como siempre", continuó hablando:

— —Por cierto, tú estás bastante familiarizada con los rumores, ¿verdad?

Esto era todo. Pude sentir una chispa encenderse en mi cerebro.

Ten cuidado, mantén la calma. Cuando escucho algo como esto, empiezo a recordar lo que realmente, realmente encuentro divertido.

Recientemente mi cuerpo ha sido destruido por experimentar tanto miedo, pero tengo un cierto hobby al cual encuentro realmente agradable…

El mismo, son los rumores.

Sin embargo, dicho esto, yo soy diferente de los que sólo disfrutan escuchándolos.

— ¿Hm? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Feliz de que yo mostrara interés, empezó a hablar con entusiasmo.

— No, es sólo que, ¿tú conoces a A-ya el de la clase de al lado, no? Ustedes parecen llevarse bastante bien, ¿no es así?

A- ya: un chico que se dice es el más lindo dentro de nuestra escuela.

Probablemente sea menor la cantidad de gente en la escuela que no sepa de el que de los que sí.

Tiene pelo corto y oscuro que se adapta a su animada personalidad perfectamente, y unos ojos que te atraen tan sólo al hacer contacto con ellos por un segundo.

Era tan lindo, que no sería de extrañar que varias chicas intentaran pedirle que salga con ellas regularmente.

Hay una razón específica para mí, quien realmente no es muy social, para estar en buenos términos con esa persona…

— Hmm… realmente no somos tan cercanos, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres saber sobre A-ya?

Cuando le pregunté eso, ella mostró una sonrisa avergonzada.

— No, sólo me preguntaba si había rumores acerca de que el esté enamorado de alguien, de que ya tenga novia o algo por el estilo~

Exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

La mayoría de las chicas en la escuela sólo están interesadas acerca de este tipo de rumores.

¿Qué es lo tan bueno que tiene el para merecer tanta atención?, bueno…

—De todos modos, esta situación es extremadamente conveniente para mí.

— Reamente no he oído nada de eso, así que yo diría que no está saliendo con nadie.

— … ¿¡E-e-en serio!?

— Además, si lo hiciera, apuesto a que el rumor ya se habría extendido por toda la escuela.

— ¡E-eso es verdad! ¡Muy bien…!

— … Ah, pero…

—¿Hmm—?

Justo después de hacer un rostro confiado, pensando que quizás tenía una chance con A-ya, sus cejas se fruncieron.

Sentí que ya estaba cerca de cumplir mi objetivo.

—Este era el momento indicado para mostrar mis cartas.

— ¿Qu… ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

— … Bueno, no se trata de su vida amorosa ni nada, pero sí he oído un rumor extraño sobre A-ya.

— ¿…Eh? ¿Eeh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que has oído?

— —Sí, es una historia bastante interesante. Parece que un impostor de A-ya apareció.

… A decir verdad, la historia era una completa tontería. Pero eso era lo que la hacía interesante.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir con impostor?

— No, es bastante estúpido. No me hagas caso—

— ¡Espera! ¡D-ne! ¡Eres tú quien sacó el tema, así que cuéntame!

—¿Ves? Mordió el anzuelo.

Calmándome a mí misma, puse mi mejor cara de póker.

El toque final era muy importante.

— Hmm… entonces, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿ok?

No se lo digas a nadie. Este era el último paso necesario para difundir un rumor.

Todos tienen a alguien que ellos piensan "Está bien contarles".

Especialmente si son del tipo social como esta chica, pronto le dirá esto a todo el mundo.

… Esas primeras palabras, "No se lo digas a nadie", trabajan de la misma manera.

Con esto, el rumor se extenderá como algo que "realmente podría ser verdad", mientras que la fuente del rumor será completamente desconocida.

— Parece que varias personas ya lo han visto. Y el relato más famoso es el de un compañero de clases de A-ya…

— Ajá.

— Mientras volvía a casa tarde por la noche después de las actividades de su club, vio a A-ya caminando desde el interior del autobús. El pensó que era extraño, ya que la casa de A-ya quedaba en la dirección opuesta, por lo que parece que el le envió un correo electrónico.

— … Ajá.

— El le envió un mensaje: "¿Eh? A-ya, ¿qué estás haciendo?", y la respuesta llegó poco después, diciendo: "¿Qué…? Estoy estudiando en casa en este momento, ¿por?"

— ¿Podría… ser que D-ne haya mentido…?

— Sin embargo, su amigo del barrio, quien la acompañaba en ese momento, confirmó que el estaba en casa.

— …

— Bueno, esta historia ha estado flotando desde hace rato, así que hay un rumor expandiéndose sobre un impostor de A-ya.

— … ¿Pero qué, era una especie de monstruo o algo así?

Sus ojos brillaban, anticipando mis próximas palabras.

¡Precisamente por esto es que este era uno de mis placeres…!

— ¿Quién sabe…? Yo no entiendo muy bien de estas cosas ocultas, pero hay tantos testigos, que no puede ser una mentira.

— … ¡Sí, supongo que sí!

— Bueno, no es algo tan fácil de creer.

Pretendiendo sonar desinteresada, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, yo no podía dejar de reír.

Incluso observé a esa entrada oscura y monótona con una sonrisa.

Tuve la sensación de que hoy iba a ser un buen día— para mí, al menos.

—Pero para otros, no sería más que sólo un mal presagio.

Después de que concluyeran las clases matutinas, la clase estaba zumbando mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado.

El rumor se había extendido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar la respiración, y no destacar.

Sin ser notada por nadie, todo el mundo estaba interesado en mi historia.

— Sin saber que sólo es algo inventado…

Durante la clase, el tráfico de notas y papeles había sido bastante intenso.

Por lo general, era bastante bueno ya con que una nota recorriese el aula completa, pero hoy, ya habían pasado seis notas hablando del tema.

Como ya sabía el contenido de la nota sin siquiera abrirla, por un momento, me sentí como si yo fuera una psíquica.

Es un poco pronto para decirlo, pero mi hobby es el crear estas "historias falsas" sobre otros estudiantes.

A veces, lo hago a escondidas en el foro online de la escuela desde mi teléfono celular, otras con una cadena de mails… o hasta creando falsas cartas de confesión de parte de alguna chico.

De esta manera, puedo crear historias falsas, y literalmente observo cómo las masas lo expanden y agrandan con su propia curiosidad.

Las historias que creo impactan en el público de una forma completamente diferente. Es tan agradable cuando todo procede tal como yo esperaba.

Un gran hombre dijo una vez que el mundo es un gran escenario donde cada uno es actor de su propia vida, pero en cuanto a mí, me siento casi como la dramaturga de la vida de muchos.

Usando la tragedia de una persona, yo la dirijo como una comedia para el público.

Esto es lo que me gusta hacer.

Al final, es sólo una ilusión que los rumores pueden realmente cambiar las mentiras.

En este mundo, ¿quién puede saber la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira?

Sólo existen "cosas que parecen de verdad", y "cosas que parecen mentiras".

Los rumores se tambalean en la frontera entre esas dos.

Por eso a las personas les encantan los rumores. Como a mí.

Escuchaba la rutinaria charla del aula mientras jugueteaba con mi teléfono celular.

Un grupo de chicas populares hablaba cerca.

— Yo también lo vi.

— ¿Me pregunto cuál será el impostor?

… Juju. Como era de esperar, todo el mundo se tragó la historia de A – ya.

Después de comprobar la pantalla de mi teléfono celular, y mientras ocultaba mi sonrisa de satisfacción, me dejé caer sobre la mesa y fingí quedarme dormida. El relajante sonido de la lluvia que caía del cielo nublado mezclado con el sonido de los chismes, se escuchaban casi como el ruido de una televisión con estática.

Sentada en esa posición, permití que mi somnolencia tomara control rápidamente sobre mi cuerpo—.

— —Ese A-ya… debe estar enojado.


End file.
